


You Scream, I Scream

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  It's like a dream come true.<br/>Disclaimer:  If I owned any of this, I wouldn't be living in Boxtown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Scream, I Scream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



> Cornerofmadness sent me a link [this picture](http://s1-04.twitpicproxy.com/photos/large/468717019.jpg), and thought that Sam needed to find the ice cream truck, as it lives in Miami.

“Oh, man, I love Miami.”

Sam’s chuckle pulled Michael out of his thoughts, and he glanced sideways at his friend. “What?”

“Look.” He nodded at a large panel truck, painted in garish colors, parked across the street.

Michael read aloud, “Aphrodisiac _ice cream_? Sam.” Before he could turn to his friend again, Sam was already opening the door to the Charger.

“Be right back, Mikey. Oh, you don’t want any, do you?”

“No.” Simple, succinct, to the point, “and if anything sticky gets inside the Charger, you’re cleaning it up.”

With a laugh, Sam said, “Mikey, I promise not to drop any _cream_ in your car.”

Wincing as Sam jogged across the street, Michael muttered, “Too much information, Sam. Way too much information.”


End file.
